


From Westminster With Love 威斯敏斯特情缘

by winterbell



Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbell/pseuds/winterbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>感谢thehoyden授权。本文在随缘居也有贴。请搜索From Westminster with Love 或 威斯敏斯特情缘。<br/>本翻译作品特别献给最爱的剪刀手女神酱板压！压酱生日快乐！年年有今日，岁岁有今朝！青春永驻，剪刀不老！</p><p>特别感谢A君（@alastiel） 全程帮忙润色校对！爱你！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Westminster With Love 威斯敏斯特情缘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Westminster With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367831) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Summary:

  
北约情报部门说，有个Omage级的心灵感应者住在威斯敏斯特地下。Erik Lehnsherr少校将要亲自找出真相。  
  
（译注：Westminster是英国首都伦敦中心区内的一区。威斯敏斯特宫、白金汉宫、威斯敏斯特修道院和威斯敏斯特大教堂都位于该区。在政治上，威斯敏斯特一词常指位于威斯敏斯特宫中的英国国会。 本文特指后一种意义：英国国会。为理解方便直接注释在这里。）  
  
Notes:  
  
我很犹豫不知道怎么标注这篇文——真的，这是一篇XMFC同人，但有Mycroft Holmes客串，然后从From Eroica With Love和X/1999 借用了一点设定。 Rageprufrock, Twentysomething, 和 n00blici0us 在创作过程中一直鼓励我，“鼓励”意思是“对没有出现在本作中的Lestrade伯爵猛开糟糕玩笑。”谢谢Lynnmonster给我beta，Signe给我挑刺。(*1)  
  
  
\-------

 

 

Erik讨厌以下这些东西：英国天气，英国食物，还有神秘的英国MI5，或者一脸皮笑肉不笑地斜倚着一把合拢的伞迎接他的随便他妈的什么特工。  
  
“Lehnsherr少校，”被称为M的特工说。北约关于M的记录令人沮丧的少，少到让Erik恨得磨牙。“我相信你到伦敦一路旅途愉快？”  
  
“要是法国没挡在中间就更好了，”Erik简短地说。  
  
M发出了一阵友善的大笑，但是那笑看起来如此真挚充满赞同，反倒让人更加不安：“我数不清有多少次有同样的想法。”  
  
不知何故，Erik觉得他并不是在说欧洲之星列车的事情。“为什么让我来这儿？”他改变了策略问道，抱着微薄的希望期待一个直接的问题能帮他找到点方向，但是他敢打赌，M那极难相与的名声绝非浪得虚名。  
  
M的微笑保持着温和，就像他眼神维持着冰冷。“你有接到你的命令，对吧？你来这里协助调查，并保护一样珍贵的英国资产。”  
  
Erik有点恼火。“他不是一样东西，他是个变种人，他——”  
  
“无可替代，”M说，所有的虚伪客套都从他脸上滑落下去。“现在，我要你的保证，Lehnsherr少校——你不会让他受到伤害。”  
  
“保护他是我的职责。我会执行我的命令，”Erik语调平板地说。M语气里他好像会干点儿别的什么的暗示，让他感到怒气在皮肤下翻腾。  
  
“完全一样，”M说。  
  
Erik深吸一口气，然后慢慢呼出，与此同时他的精神延伸到屋子里所有的金属上，将M手指上的戒指和腕上的手表分类记下来，当然也没拉下他全身上下那一大堆迷你的高科技设备，Erik打赌北约超级想要弄到那些东西。“以我父亲的坟墓的名义，我发誓。”  
  
M盯着他看了很长时间，然后点了一下头。“那么跟我来。我来介绍你。”  
  
***  
  
北约情报部门对他甚至没有一个合适的称呼。当他被提起的时候，他们称他为“住在威斯敏斯特地下的心灵感应者”。Erik还没弄明白那是字面上的意思，还是只是对世界上唯一一位已知的Omega级心灵感应者所能施加的影响力的小小致敬。  
  
Erik已经在Emma Frost的协助下进行了一些对抗心灵感应的训练。后者在她觉得合适的时候为美国人工作，不合适的时候就另寻东家。Erik离开海德堡之前给她打了个电话，她纡尊降贵地接了起来。  
  
“威斯敏斯特的心灵感应者。你听说过吗？”他问道，一边希望他可以打开办公室窗户偷着抽根烟。  
  
电话那端安静了一会儿。她说：“甜心，你指官方的或者非官方的？”  
  
Erik翻了翻白眼，“官方来讲，我们知道的都是些狗屁。”  
  
他听到了打火机叮的一声，然后是一个深吸气，跟着缓缓地呼出，带着一点苦涩的妒意。“我曾经感觉到他一次。在日内瓦，”Frost轻声说。  
  
“他在那里干什么？”Erik说，“我以为他从来没有离开过伦敦。”  
  
“他确实没有，”她说。  
  
“你是在告诉我说——”Erik打住，然后明白了。那种程度的远程接触有多让人目瞪口呆就有多让人毛骨悚然。“还有别的吗？”  
  
他听到她又抽了一口烟。“他很友好。”  
  
“友好，”Erik疑惑地说。  
  
“他只是——轻轻拂过，打个招呼，然后就走了。没有任何的远程攻击。”  
  
“而如果他想那么做？”  
  
电话那端沉默了，然后Emma说，“那我已经玩完了。少校，保重。”  
  
***  
  
事实上最后关于威斯敏斯特的部分被证明是正确的，只要你是指的区而不是宫殿的话。威斯敏斯特宫是他们开始走向地下的起点，但就算Erik不必对磁北极方位了如指掌并依此推算的话，他也能知道他们走了太远，早就不在议院地下了。  
  
地道很老旧，但是门上的锁并非如此——在好几个地点他们需要M的ID卡。也有士兵定期轮岗，Erik不得不给这里的安保措施打了高分。当然如果一个瞬移者混进来他们还是会处于弱势，但是这在地球上任何地方都没差，所以Erik在脑海里并没有因此给他们扣分。  
  
最后，M停在了一道门前。“Lehnsherr少校，”他说。  
  
“是？”Erik很高兴自己把那声一直想要脱口而出的“长官”给吞了回去。  
  
“你声名在外，”M说着用伞在水泥地板上敲了一下。“不过对这位绅士而言，如果你能有所收敛我会感激不尽。”  
  
“我不确定我懂你的意思，”Erik说，明显是在装傻。  
  
M看起来不为所动。“友善点，”他说，并非是在建议。  
  
M掏出卡并输入一串数字字母混合的密码之后，门应声而开，门内出现两名士兵守卫着的一条开放的走廊。走廊通向一间大点儿的屋子，仍然能明显看出这儿原本是个地堡，但是打磨过的地板和看起来应该挺舒服的家具让这里看起来比地堡略微更有亲和力一点儿。  
  
有人坐在一张扶手椅上背朝着他们。“你们总算来了。花了很长时间？茶可能已经凉了，”一个很有男人味的声音轻声责备着他们。  
  
M带头朝看起来应该是客厅的地方走去，而Erik第一次见到了住在威斯敏斯特地下的心灵感应者。  
  
如果现实生活真如电影那样，这个男人应该是好看到能让人心跳停止了。正是如此，他的皮肤如白瓷一般，是那种连英格兰仅能提供的那丁点儿阳光都从未见过的人才有的色泽，他看起来很疲倦，眼下的黑眼圈与他的苍白形成了鲜明的对比。但是他的眼睛，他的眼睛是艳丽的蓝色，他的嘴唇被咬过般鲜红，还有——  
  
好吧，总之他很可爱就是了。  
  
Erik疑惑着他至少应该会被告知一个代号，于是压低声音对M说，“你说你会介绍我的。”  
  
“我确实说过，”M说，“Lehnsherr少校，这位是——”  
  
“Charles Xavier，”心灵感应者打断了他。虽然M的脸并没有因此扭曲，Erik感觉他并不高兴自己得知了一个他敢打赌是真名的名字。“我希望你明白，如果可以的话，我会站起来跟你握手，”Xavier说，这回答了Erik没有问出口的问题：在Xavier坐着的扶手椅旁停着一辆用很奇怪的合金制成的精致轮椅。  
  
Erik俯身越过他俩中间搁着茶盘的茶几，握住了Xavier的手。“很高兴认识你，Xavier先生，”Erik说着，试图记起母亲以前曾灌输给他的久违的礼仪。  
  
Xavier可爱的嘴勾出一抹可爱的微笑，他说，“是博士，实际上——但是，请叫我Charles。”  
  
M这回确实翻了翻白眼。  
  
“别闹别扭，”Xavier说，“而且你告诉了我他的名字。所以唯一体面的做法是也说出我的姓名。”  
  
“跟让你活着比起来，我远不在乎什么体面。匿名是你最好的防卫，”M说，带着一种这是个长期争议话题的语气。   
  
“你觉得我看起来像个Edmund吗(*)？”Xavier一脸严肃地问Erik。 （译注：Edmund是个给人以“口无遮拦的莽撞公子哥”印象的名字 *2）   
  
“并没有，”Erik说，看见M的鼻子抽动了一下。他给三人都倒了茶，问道，“Xavier博士，你的茶要怎么喝？”  
  
Xavier真切地撅起了嘴，这动作看起来不同寻常的迷人。“我想我们刚刚同意了你要叫我Charles，”他说，“只要一点点牛奶，谢谢。”  
  
Erik正要反驳他才没有同意那样的事情，突然他脑海里出现了清晰的图像，精确地告诉他Xavier的茶里到底要多少牛奶。Erik发现他照着脑海里的图示做了并把杯碟递给Xavier，同时却强烈涌起一股冲动要用母语来破口大骂。从他一开始走进这间屋子，他就竖起了Frost帮他建立的精神屏障，而Xavier仿若无物地绕过它们投影了进来。  
  
谁他妈知道在他们刚刚交换客套话的时候，他已经从Erik脑子里挖出了多少东西？  
  
“噢，”Xavier安静地说，听起来有点儿难过。“我没想要——没有必要担心，少校。我对你发誓，我并没有在你不希望我侵入的地方四处刺探。”  
  
“如果你有的话我会知道吗？”Erik问。  
  
Xavier咬了咬嘴唇，沉默了。  
  
“我明白了，”Erik说，小心地喝了一口他自己的茶。“我有责任要对某些信息保密。我希望你尊重这一点。”  
  
Xavier的眼睛瞪大了，他盯着Erik看了很久。“仅此而已？”最后他说，“我承认，少校，我已经习惯于面对比这戏剧化得多的反应。”  
  
“德国人不歇斯底里，”Erik说。“而我并不是个虚伪的人。”他用他的能力轻轻拿起Xavier碟子上的小勺子，在Xavier的茶里搅了两下，然后把勺子在杯沿上磕了磕，再放回碟子里。  
  
“哦天，”Xavier说，惊讶地张开了嘴，“真是精彩绝伦。”  
  
Erik发现自己微笑了起来，就一点点——因为一般来讲，他都是在挡子弹，扔坦克或者破坏电子设备，那是他的职责。他很少碰到有人因为他的变种能力中最微末的雕虫小技而这么真诚地感到开心。  
  
“哦，我想我们会相处得很好的，对不对？”Xavier甜蜜地说。  
  
“我更感兴趣的是这位好少校能否帮你解决你的小小困境，”M说。  
  
良好的幽默感瞬间从Xavier脸上褪去，让他的面容看起来非常憔悴。“有人在狩猎我们，Lehnsherr少校，”他低声说。  
  
Erik向前靠近一点。“为什么找北约？”他问，清楚地意识到M正仔细地观察他。“如果有——怎么说，一个针对变种人的连环杀手？——那么很显然这算是内政。”  
  
“不是连环杀人，”Xavier说，捏住杯碟的手指关节泛出了白色。“是人口走私。不管是谁干的，他想要活口。他把他们运往欧洲各地。他利用他们。”  
  
啊，Erik想，这就对了。变种人并不是在哪里都受欢迎，但是这通常都很温和。比如，可能Erik永远都无法在军衔上再进一步。而不幸的是，他可以毫无困难地相信他的上级会考虑走私进口变种人，差不多就像是走私进口武器，好像那些只是危险品而不是人类。  
  
“我有一个线人说你的能力能影响到很远的距离之外，Xavier博士。而我了解了一下统计数据，伦敦针对变种人的犯罪从三年前开始直线下降。你会告诉我这其中并无关联吗？”Erik问道，进入了他通常的审问节奏之中。  
  
Xavier将两只手指放到太阳穴，缓慢地绕圈揉搓，仿佛能抵挡头痛。“我能听见每一件事情，每一个人，整个伦敦，但是变种人对我而言特别突出。只要我有办法，我绝对不会让他们受到伤害。”  
  
Erik想到一个变种人仅凭一人之力解决着所有针对他的同胞的暴力犯罪，再次被彻底震惊。但是——“你不相信司法程序？”Erik觉得不得不这么问。  
  
“有些时候法律是不够的，”Xavier说，他的声音脆弱而颤抖。  
  
有那样强大的力量，而Xavier仍然害怕，深深地恐惧着。  
  
即使Erik没有命令以及他自己保护变种人想法的约束，这一情景也足以让他做出决定。“我想看看你所有的资料，”Erik说。而他不觉得他脑海里那一声充满希望的轻声叹息只是来自于他的想象。  
  
***  
  
M迅速地将Erik逐出了Xavier的地堡，给了他住宿的指示，并让他第二天早上再回来，到时所有案件相关的材料都会准备好供他阅读。Erik的期望跟这也差不多，他无意多做逗留，因为他还有几个有兴趣的线索需要跟进。他的第一个电话是打给他的副手，Janos Quested。自他有副手以来Janos就一直待在这个位子上，凭借的是他比大多数人都要省心以及并非完全的无能。  
  
“Charles Xavier，Brian和Sharon Xavier的独子，父母已经双双亡故。哥伦比亚本科，牛津大学基因学博士，拥有相当大的一笔信托基金，”Janos通过安全线路快速报出。  
  
“让我猜猜，他三年前失踪，不，那样太引人注目。他突然从一个非常令人尊敬的职位上辞职，现隐居在英国某处乡下，”Erik冷冷地说。  
  
“你怎么知道的，长官。”  
  
“因为我就会那么干，如果我有一只金鹅，而我想把它给关起来锁住的话。”Erik说。  
  
他简直可以听见Janos扬起了他那条修剪得一丝不苟的眉毛。“所以，你觉得他不是仅仅在守护着变种人。”  
  
Erik从鼻子里哼了一声。“M不可能不让他去扫描恐怖活动目标区域的。”  
  
“所以保护变种人是，怎么讲，Xavier的业余爱好？”  
  
“类似吧，”Erik说，坐在他酒店的床上。“我可绝不会认为让我掺和进来是内政部的主意——我猜是Xavier从M那里争取来的。”  
  
“是争取还是‘争取’？”Janos说。  
  
“不是靠心灵感应，我不这么觉得。他没那么不择手段。”Erik想起他暗示正是如此的时候Xavier脸上受伤的表情。  
  
“于是M说服了北约指派一名有足够高的安全级别的变种人联络员过来，仅仅是因为他们备受宠爱的心灵感应者的恳求？”Janos说着，声音里充满怀疑。  
  
“他——很有魅力，”Erik不情愿地说。   
  
他的混蛋手下之一完全忘记了他应该假装Janos并没有把Erik的电话放到扬声器上，发出了一声被呛到的杂音。  
  
“三年前出过什么大事儿，而M挺厉害的，但他也没有那么厉害。去给我找出来在Charles Xavier身上发生了什么，”Erik用他最险恶的愉快语调说，“否则你们全部都给我卷起包裹，准备好滚去热带的阿拉斯加执行个美妙又漫长的任务好了。”  
  
*******  
  
Erik任务的成功很大程度上取决于他能否跟Xavier建立起一种紧密的合作关系——如果他的加入只是因为Xavier的要求，那么除了M朝他们扔过来的零星资料之外，他没法期待太多来自英国官方的协助。无论如何，Erik不打算让一条变种人口贩卖链在欧洲肆无忌惮地运营下去。而且他有种感觉，最重要的证据在Xavier的脑子里，而并非纸上。  
  
他现在有自己的胸牌了。士兵们在他交出武器、进行一次详尽扫描并搜身之后，让他进入了地道。  
  
Xavier的屋子里已经有早餐等着，但奇怪的是，Xavier本人并不在。门外的卫兵只是说他应该很快会回来，所以Erik给自己倒了一杯茶耐心等候。  
  
Xavier坐着轮椅进来的时候看起来糟糕透了。他熟练地将他的轮椅停在Erik昨天见他时坐过的那张扶手椅旁边，但他并没有做出要挪过去的动作。而一定要说的话，他眼睛下方的眼袋看起来比昨天更加明显了。但Xavier还是对Erik摆出一个微笑，“早上好，少校。睡得好吗？”  
  
“还行，”Erik说，“你呢？看来你今天起了个大早。”  
  
“恐怕我对此毫无办法，”Xavier说，Erik痛恨去想象一个Omega级的心灵感应者得逼着自己干些什么，才会让他看起来那么糟糕。  
  
“桌上有早饭。”Erik说，虽然这是Xavier的房间，但他无疑已经反客为主。  
  
Xavier一听这话就脸色发青。“也许一杯茶就好。”  
  
糟透了。Erik明确地意识到这一刻自己有母性爆发的危险，但他无法控制。“那也许在我吃东西的时候，你能简单地告诉我点儿基本情况？”他用尽可能随意的语气提议道。如果能说服Xavier多少吃点东西的话，他宁愿牺牲自己吃下一整套的英式早餐。  
  
他们在桌边坐下，桌上的食物就如Erik所料想的一样乏味。他把血肠和培根片推到他盘子的一边，对Xavier说，“你吃这个吗？”  
  
“你说什么？”Xavier眨了眨眼睛，仿佛Erik的话让他如梦初醒。  
  
“我不吃，”Erik说，然后决定不等Xavier说不，就把两样食物都塞进了他的盘子里。“我是犹太人。”  
  
“噢，”Xavier说。然后他脸红了。“噢天啊，我很抱歉，我没想到——呃，我告诉过你我没看，所以我不知道——”  
  
“没关系，”Erik打断了他。“你是真的在道歉？为了没有违反我意愿地读我脑子来发现我吃不吃猪肉？”  
  
“不？”Xavier不确定地说，然后啃了一口烤面包片，大概是为了避免再说点别的什么。  
  
“很好，”Erik说，然后开始吃他的炸土豆饼。就算是英国人也不会把油炸土豆给做砸了的。  
  
***  
  
“你什么时候第一次怀疑到可能有规律可循？”Erik问道，手指在文件夹上面划过。  
  
Xavier已经从他的轮椅转移到了Erik旁边的小沙发上，一箱文件放在他们面前的桌子上。“这可能已经进行了——呃，在我注意到之前，大概已经进行了很长时间。我是碰巧注意到的。”  
  
“怎么发现的？”  
  
Xavier咬了咬嘴唇。“你有你必须保密的事情，而我也有我必须保密的东西——但是我可以告诉你我并不很深入探查人们的思维，除非有什么事情让我觉得是一个警告的信号。”  
  
恐怖活动，Erik在脑海里填上空。“你是在寻找别的什么，但是却发现了人口贩卖的证据？”  
  
Xavier看起来松了口气，也许是因为不用去谈论他的官方职责。“这个人自己不是，但是他认识某个变种人，而他们在头一天失踪了。”  
  
“一桩失踪案不能称之为规律。”  
  
Xavier从双唇间吐出一声沮丧的叹息。“不，不是的。我手里的证据顶多是间接的。每天都有人失踪，自愿或者受迫。如果他们只是碰巧是变种人是一回事，但如果他们是被盯上的，那就完全是另外一回事了。”  
  
“让我们假设你是对的，”Erik说，虽然他拒绝跳到结论，除非他看到了更多证据。“我们需要知道他们是怎样以及为何被盯上的。是因为他们变种能力的特殊之处，还是任何变种能力都行？他们怎么被确认的？”  
  
“我不确定，但是至少有四个案例我相信是彼此关联的，”Xavier说。他吞了吞口水，Erik用眼角余光观察着他喉头的线条。“我听到这四个是用——我听到他们，他们在欧洲，他们的思绪不知为何似乎非常难以捕捉。我能清楚听见在表层活动着的想法，但是他们并不回应我。他们当时在使用他们的变种能力，并以为是出于自身意愿，但不是，那感觉极度不对劲。我不知道他们现在是否还活着——我已经找了又找，可我找不到他们。”  
  
Erik朝他转过脸。“那并不意味着他们死了，”Erik安静地说。“这只意味着你靠自己的力量找不到他们。那不就是你找我来这儿的原因？来帮你忙？”  
  
Xavier在他眼睛里搜寻了很久。“我希望你愿意帮忙。”  
  
“如果我能帮上忙，我会的。”Erik说，低头看了看手边的文件。“虽然我不确定我能做到你做不到的事情。”  
  
“我所有的就是这些文件了。我需要你去帮我调查，”Xavier说。“找出这里所没有的东西，告诉我去哪里寻找。”  
  
Erik眨了眨眼睛。“你不跟我一起去？”  
  
“噢，不，我不被允许那么做，”Xavier说。  
  
这让Erik愣住了，因为Xavier如此轻松地说出那句话。“你说不被允许是什么意思？”  
  
“我不得不留在这里，就是这样，”Xavier说，好像这是一句更好的解释。Erik的脸色一定是暗示出了他的怒火，因为Xavier赶紧说，“不是只有‘这里’，我可以去到其他的部分——那不重要，我只是不能跟你同去。”  
  
“我会保证你的安全，”Erik说，“如果M担忧保护措施，他应该知道你找不到比我更好的人选。”  
  
“我确实找不到，”Xavier说，几乎是在恳求，“我们别讨论这个了。我们来看看案例好吗？”  
  
Erik试图收起他的脾气，可是不太成功，茶匙在他们面前的碟子上震颤着。“好吧，”他说，但那只是意味着暂时休兵。  
  
***  
  
Erik已经在第三遍读同一份文件了，他愤怒地喃喃出声：“他们到底是怎么发现她的？看不见的变种能力，没有人知道这事儿，直到她妈妈无意在失踪人口报告中透露出来。你真的觉得她是被跟踪绑架的？”  
  
他期待Xavier会滔滔不绝地说些什么来维护他的理论并构建出他的案例，但是什么反应也没有，因为Xavier已经陷入了熟睡。Erik疑惑了一下他是否应该感到荣幸，因为Xavier足够信任他到能在他面前睡着，但是他发现这更可能是由于Xavier一大早就表现出的精疲力竭终于击溃了他。  
  
在睡梦中，Xavier仍是完全不似人间的苍白，眼睫在眼下深色的淤青上铺展开来。那疲倦看起来就算是一个星期的好眠也无法弥补半分。而Erik大概应该冷静下来，不要愤怒地产生这么多关于他是如何落到这个境地的想法，因为Xavier正在梦中小声地呜咽着。Erik想，嘘，嘘，安全，冷静，试图用Emma教给他的方法投射出去。他不太确定这能有用，但不管怎样，Xavier又安静了下来。  
  
一刻钟之后，门开了，Xavier的一名卫兵端着一个很重的茶盘走进来。Erik将一根手指叠在嘴唇上，朝Xavier的方向迅速摆了摆头。后者已经开始向一边歪成了一个Erik担心大概会很不舒服的姿势。  
  
“放下吧，”Erik压低声音清楚地指示道，“我会确保他吃下去的。”  
  
“是，长官，”卫兵说着朝Erik飞快地笑了一下。如果他制服上的刺绣名牌可以被信任的话，他叫Winters，还很年轻。在Erik看来每一年他们都变得更年轻，有时候他会恐惧地相信自己从来没有在科索沃度过他的21岁，愚蠢，满脑子都是叛逆和无知，哀悼着父亲毫无意义的死亡。  
  
他让Xavier又睡了一会儿，并不情愿在他明显需要休息的时候叫醒他，但是他再用这个姿势睡下去的话绝对会扭到脖子的。“Xavier，”Erik用那种叫醒他的组员而不会惊吓到他们的安静而坚定的声音喊道。  
  
Xavier扭动了一下，发出了小声痛苦的呻吟，但是仍然熟睡着。  
  
Erik叹了口气然后伸出手轻轻摇了摇他的肩膀。“Charles，”他又试了一次。  
  
“唔，”Xavier说，并没有睁开眼睛。“我知道你会回心转意的。”  
  
“什么回心转意？”Erik说，迅速地收回了手。Xavier的肩膀出乎他意料地有着线条清晰的肌肉，这是他误判了——起居室的角落里放着的一套哑铃和拉力绳看起来的确有被好好使用过的痕迹。  
  
“你刚才叫我Charles，”Xavier说，他无比诱人的嘴唇向上弯成一个微笑。  
  
“我没有，”Erik生硬地否认了。“醒醒然后喝茶，如果你一定要的话。显然现在差不多是你的同胞们觉得非喝茶不可的时间了。”  
  
Xavier嘴张到一半正要反驳，他的肚子就替他回答了。一阵响亮的咕咕声明摆着是在说他的身体对于拒绝他的午饭并不开心。  
  
“茶，”Erik坚持地说。“还有，小三明治。你得吃掉它们。”  
  
Xavier的眼睛睁大了，然后咯地失笑出声，“哦少校，我怎么能说不呢？”  
  
Erik没有回答，只是给Xavier倒了一杯茶，然后加入了牛奶，不多不少，正好适量。  
  
***  
  
“我想去查看一下我们所知道的Price在消失前最后出现的地方，”Erik第二天早上说。  
  
“很可靠的主意，”Xavier说着从他精疲力竭的放空中稍稍振作起来。Erik不清楚他来之前他们让Xavier做了什么，但是他很清楚他不会喜欢那件事。“我找M要了这个，万一你需要的话。虽然我猜你的北约身份已经远远足够。”Xavier拿出一个放在精致皮夹里的徽章，那东西很明白地显示出Erik为内政部工作。  
  
M已经让人从Erik的北约内部档案里扫描了他的照片用于门卡。Erik不能说自己对此非常意外。  
  
“哦，对了少校，你真的应该去跟Price女士的母亲聊聊。我想比起这里的这份报告，她可能知道更多有用的信息。”  
  
Erik已经料到会如此，但是他还是忍不住要再试试。“那你应该跟我一起去。她大概会立刻对你敞开心扉。但她可能不会相信我。”  
  
“为何这么想？”  
  
Erik面无表情地盯着他。“我有口音。”  
  
“那也是很有魅力的口音，所以请务必小心使用，”Xavier说，不知为何他看起来既轻佻又有魅力。  
  
“Xavier博士！”Erik低吼道。  
  
Xavier的神情变得黯然。“我们已经结束这个话题。你必须得成为我的耳目。”  
  
Erik会这么做，但是那不代表他必须得喜欢这种做法。为了不让Xavier感到害怕就把他锁起来与世隔绝，这样的不公待遇让Erik完全无法抑制他奔腾的怒火。  
  
“噢，我亲爱的少校，”Xavier叹了口气，伸出手用指尖轻抚着Erik的手腕。Erik感到Xavier朝他延展出一条安抚的细线，当中还织入了一丝歉意。  
  
“别这样，”Erik说。Xavier看起来有点受伤但还是接受了，准备抽回手。Erik立刻摇了摇头，对自己和一时间笨拙的英文都感到恼火，抓住了Xavier正要收回的手。“我是说，不要觉得抱歉。”  
  
Xavier带着迷惑不可置信地看着他，而那不可置信逐渐融化，仅剩了一点疑惑。“你得赶紧出发了，”过了一会儿他说，“Price女士下午在门诊当班，所以如果你想在她家堵到她，你必须现在出发。”  
  
“好，”Erik说，松开了Xavier的手。  
  
他穿好外套，几乎已经到了门口，这时Xavier说，“请当心，少校。”  
  
Erik没有报以一个直接的回答，因为他总是非常当心的。“睡一觉，”他说。“我回来的时候需要你的大脑正常运转。”  
  
当他扭头去看的时候，Xavier看起来又生气又好笑。“我的大脑一直好得很，”他说，但是他想传达的傲慢之情完全被他嘴角的微笑给毁掉了。  
  
“这有待商榷，”Erik说，压了压帽檐，转身出去了。  
  
***  
  
Clara Price在离圣保罗大教堂不远的一间餐厅里工作，店面是一整块透明的玻璃，能让任何人看到她工作，然后在她当班结束的时候在附近逮住她。Erik要了意式浓缩咖啡，想着他最好还是抓紧机会喝，因为显然Xavier是不信喝咖啡那套的。  
  
给Erik倒饮料的男人耳朵后面别着一只笔，在Erik进门之前他恰好在盘点库存。他的名牌——看起来写着Ben——有点儿破旧了，这意味着他很可能在绑架发生之前已经在这家店工作。“Clara今天上班吗？”Erik随意地问。  
  
Ben僵住了，然后说：“你是她的朋友？”  
  
Erik犹豫了一秒，然后掏出了Xavier给他的徽章：“我想问你几个问题。”  
  
不料这男人刷地面色变得苍白，愤怒得几乎颤抖起来。他低声说：“你们这些混蛋。她妈妈一个月前就递交了那份报告，而那一丁点儿作用都没起。你早应该来问你的问题，在那还能有用的时候。”  
  
“我现在就在问，”Erik平静地说。  
  
“就因为她——”Ben拔高了声音，然后又极力把音量强压下来，咽了下口水才继续，“你们起码应该装做关心一下，在像她那样的人身上发生了什么事情。”  
  
“像她那样的人？”那可不在报告里。Price之前对她的变种能力有多公开？  
  
Ben挑衅地对上他的视线。“以前我调查过，人们总是喜欢他们的饮料带着最佳温度到手。而只是因为她不需要一台机器就能做到这事儿，并不代表她就不像你我一样是个正常人类。”  
  
这下有意思了。失踪人口报告列出了Price是个变种人，但是没有提到她的能力——尽管听起来她常常使用能力，但那能力并不引人注目。顾客的确会希望一壶茶热乎乎的——而他不觉得有人会特别在意那壶茶是怎么变热的。  
  
不论如何，他正在迅速失去耐心，于是他用最他轻微的能力把一只金属勺子推到柜台另一边。  
  
“你——”Ben张口结舌，看起来很震惊。  
  
“五分钟时间，”Erik说。“去外面说？”  
  
Ben示意让他到柜台后面来，Erik跟着他走过储藏间来到楼后面的一条窄巷，紧挨着餐厅的垃圾桶。Ben点了烟，Erik接过了他随后递来的一根。  
  
“有什么人在她当班的时候来吗？不同寻常特别注意她的那种？”Erik问。  
  
Ben迅速摇头。“不，不，我是说——她有常客，但是没有跟踪狂，没有前男友或别的什么。”  
  
“你怎么发现她的变种能力的？”  
  
Ben从鼻子呼出一口气，脸上浮现出点笑容。“一个忙碌的早上，我们俩都在柜台后，她不知道转错了滑倒了还是怎样，她手里的一整杯咖啡朝我飞过来。那本来会把我脸皮烫掉，但是泼到脸上却是冰凉的。”  
  
“你骂她了？”  
  
Ben哼笑了一下。“因为我的干洗账单，是的。虽然是凉的，可是仍然把我最喜欢的衬衣弄脏了。”  
  
“还有谁知道？”  
  
“她不怎么对人说。她一开始担心我会炒了她，不过谁会炒掉一个能保证每一份饮料不管在柜台上放多久都能热得冒泡的女招待呢？”  
  
“她不能把这一点写进简历真是太糟糕了。”Erik说着把香烟扔掉脚下碾灭。  
  
“你会把‘那个’写进你简历？”Ben问道，朝Erik的方向指了指。  
  
Erik笑了，露出了他的牙齿。然后他拿出一张写着联络信息的卡片，说，“如果你想起任何信息，或者任何人来问起她，给我打电话。”  
  
Ben疑惑着接过卡，低头看了一眼。“如果你不介意我这么说的话，你看起来可真不像个Edmund (*2)。”  
  
“是吗？”Erik说，“真遗憾。”  
  
  
*****  
  
当Erik回到Xavier的地堡时，门外只有一个卫兵，那意味着另外一个在房间里。毫不意外的，Winters正站在桌旁，刚刚放下茶盘。  
  
“你不必着急着赶回来，少校。”Xavier说，脸上迅速浮现的笑容只能用热切来形容。  
  
“谁说我很着急？”Erik说着在Xavier面前放下了一个糕饼店的盒子。  
  
Xavier冲着盒子眨了眨眼。“这是……证据吗？”  
  
“是一份令人肃然起敬的德式苹果卷。”Erik以他能组织起来的最庄重的语气说道。  
  
Xavier以一种不必要的小心翼翼打开盒子，然后充满赞叹地深深闻了一下。“噢天啊，”他说，“哦，Winters军士，你和Bradstreet军士要来一点儿吗？”  
  
Winters很明显还算机灵，在接收到Erik瞪过来的死光之后立刻充满遗憾地说，“博士，在我们执行任务的时候不行。”  
  
“啊，”Xavier说，笑容暗淡了一点儿。Winters朝他做了个道歉的表情，转身出去关上了门。在Erik看来，恐怕Xavier见得最多的人就是他的卫兵了。准确地说，Xavier并没有被拘禁于这方寸之地，但是Erik无法想象，每个疲惫不堪的早晨之后，他还能留有多少余力去进行社交。  
  
“M经常过来吗？”Erik问，切了一块大小过分慷慨的苹果卷递给Xavier，自己则拿了谦逊得多的一块。  
  
Xavier略一犹豫，答道：“他差不多一个月来跟我喝一次茶。如果他时间允许的话，两次。”  
  
Erik相信这段陈述是真实的，只是那并没有回答他的疑问。他决定先放下这个问题。“我跟Price的母亲聊过了，还去了她的工作场所。她的雇主说她能控制液体的温度。”  
  
Xavier扬起了一边眉毛，咽下嘴里的苹果卷才说：“她妈妈说什么？”  
  
“她没说什么。没有比她提交的报告里更多的东西。她甚至不肯确认她的女儿是个变种人，”Erik说，他能听到自己声音里的挫败感。“如果警察肯做半点儿他们的分内工作，我们就不用等到一个月之后再来追溯往事。”  
  
“要是在牵扯到变种人的问题上，警察有费心履行他们的职责的话，我就不必要来求你了。”Xavier轻声说。  
  
Erik看着他，想起Xavier要为了应得的权利而请愿求情就痛恨不已。“你可以让他们那么做。你让人类不去伤害变种人——为什么不更进一步呢？”  
  
Xavier叹息道，“如果我一开始那样做了，那我得做到什么地步？我给出一条全面覆盖的倡议，让每一个人额外花10秒钟在动手之前想想他们要对一个变种人做什么。我不会‘让’人们去做什么——我只是强烈地鼓励他们先好好想想。”  
  
“我猜这回答了我对于绑架案的疑问——如果有人正冷血地谋划着什么事情，再多花10秒钟也不会让他们改变主意，”Erik说，“你说过他们的变种能力是被拿去利用的，但是为什么会找上她？”  
  
“我不知道，”Xavier说，揉了揉自己的眉心。“通常我一次就能得到更多的信息，但是这次，我甚至无法得知她的变种能力——这些都非常诡异，完全不自然。老实说，这让我浑身发冷。”  
  
Erik带着强烈的愤怒思考着，茶喝到一半就停在嘴边。他咽下茶水说，“你会如何将她的能力运用到军事用途上？”  
  
Xavier斟酌了一下。“嗯，让我们想想。核反应堆是用水冷却的，所以我猜你可以命令她让这个过程更有效，或者扰乱它。你可以破坏整个生态系统，通过把水加热或者冷却到远超过系统通常的容纳能力的地步。我不太确定，但是她的能力在制造化学武器方面也会有用处。”  
  
“如果，”Erik说，“实际上你能让人的血液变冷呢？”  
  
Xavier瞪着他，然后虚弱地说，“神啊，你不是真的觉得……”  
  
“血液的百分之八十是水，而她不需要进行物理接触就能改变温度。我不觉得他们抓她是为了给咖啡保温，这点毫无疑问。”Erik面色严峻地说。  
  
Xavier的表情扭曲了——他看起来受到了巨大的惊吓，仿佛他不曾听见过无数糟糕得多的念头。  
  
“我们要找到她。”Erik说。也许这是一个仓促许下的诺言，因为他无法忍受Xavier脸上的表情，但是不管怎样，他是认真的。  
  
***  
  
当晚Erik悄悄潜入了Thomas Young的家里。这位自由撰稿人是Xavier名单上的二号案例。他的公寓位于一个Erik基本上不很喜欢的社区，到处是游手好闲奇装异服的青少年。尽管蒙尘两月，Young的公寓仍是整洁而井井有条。Erik只用了不到一分钟就找到了墙上的暗格——令人高兴的是，Young先生把所有的东西都放在了一个有着金属锁头的盒子里，Erik手一挥，它就乐意之至地被打开了。里面有一小叠现金，一只因为经常佩戴而磨损了的订婚戒指，一个闪存。Erik拿了最后一样，然后把剩下的锁起来放好。  
  
回到酒店，Erik只花了数秒钟摆弄电磁场就让他房间里所有的监控系统全都失效了。他当然预料得到M会监视他，就好像首先M一定也预料到他会去调查Xavier一样，但是Erik打算听他的团队报告最新进展，因此这会儿他不太希望隔墙有耳。  
  
接电话的是Angle，他稍稍疑惑她是不是打赌输了之类的。“你有什么新发现？”他没有问候就单刀直入。  
  
“长官，”她说，“我检查了所有四个人的背景——就像你所说的，在失踪之前，他们并没有在任何官方文件里被确认为变种人。我们至今没有找到任何能把这四个案子联系在一起的线索。”  
  
Erik并不认为他们之间会有联系，但是既然他不打算无条件相信英国政府给他的任何关于变种人的信息，能独立验证一下总是好的。“那关于Xavier呢？”  
  
“我给你汇总了一些资料，”她回避了直接作答，那意味着他的团队没能有所斩获，但仍希望能安抚他一下。“也许你会有兴趣。”  
  
“要么再加把劲，要么卷铺盖走人。”Erik如此宣告后挂上电话。  
  
他把Young的闪存里的内容发送给了Angel，然后打开了她发过来的文件。卷宗里包括了Xavier的博士论文和发表过的基因学文章，主要专注于变种人研究。Erik首先决定从文章开始，仔细地将它们阅读了一遍。他对实验结果的标准偏差之类毫无兴趣，但是他能看出来Xavier对于变种率做出了一些很大胆的断言。他整晚都在阅读，当他翻到Angle放进去的报纸文章时，他们全都是在讲述Xavier富有又好脾气，还是个天才，就像他父亲一样，注定要成为了不起的人物。  
  
Erik疑惑着，是否英国政府最初只是断定招募Xavier是明智之举，之后才发现他其实是个Omega级变种人呢。  
  
文件里附有很多照片。最后一张的日期恰好拍摄于Xavier消失在公众视线中之前，那时他还是一位尽职尽责的大学教授。在那张照片里，Xavier站着，画面中并无轮椅，但是那并不是抓住Erik注意力的东西。  
  
在照片里，Xavier的眼睛仍然是一样令人赞叹的湛蓝，但是有一点截然不同。  
  
他神情里完全没有恐惧。  
  
***  
  
第二天早晨当他回到Xavier的地堡，一如往常地有两名士兵坚定地把守在门前。“早，”Erik说，手里拿着两杯咖啡。“我来见他。”  
  
Winters当值，Bradstreet也是，他们都笔直地目视前方。Winters说：“他现在没空，长官。”  
  
Erik皱眉。“我不介意在他洗澡的时候等着，”他说，然后朝Winters看了一眼。“你懂的。”  
  
Winters对上他的视线，他看起来很焦虑。Erik愿意赌一把Xavier是他的第一个长期保护对象——到目前为止，他的表现如果不说是松散，起码也是对Xavier态度有点儿柔软，话有点儿多。很明显有感情。“他不在这里。”  
  
Erik叹了一口气，端着咖啡抿了很久。咖啡口味相当糟糕——为什么英国人在这事儿上能这么差劲呢。“他预计什么时候回来？”  
  
“今天下午。”Winter说，而Bradstreet在一边很明显地试图进行无声的交流——虽然他并没有心灵感应——Winters应该闭嘴。“我是说——大概，长官。”  
  
“大概，”Erik重复道。他把他手上打算给Xavier的咖啡递给Winters。“那我到时再来。”  
  
“谢谢你，长官。”Winters说，并非是指咖啡。  
  
***  
  
Erik不打算在等待Xavier返回的时候漫无目的地闲逛。他去了Regent街，径直走进Ted Baker(*3)店里，如果他的团队的调查是正确的话，Sophie Moore的女朋友仍然在此工作。Moore今年22岁，而她的女友Raven Mitchell比她小差不多两岁。Erik直想叹气——这真的是一个更适合由Xavier来问话的情境。一个高个子，年长而又带着德国口音的男人，只会让她更疑心罢了。而Erik的团队则更加毫不掩饰地补充了如下观点：Erik尝试微笑的话，完全于事无补。  
  
Mitchell正在整理一件男式毛衣的展示品。Erik靠近她，确保她能看到他走过来而不会被惊吓到。“Mitchell女士？”Erik保持着尽量沉稳的音调说道，“我有几个关于Sophie Moore的问题需要向你请教。”  
  
她抬起头看着他，有半秒钟的功夫，她的眼睛是鲜艳的黄色，然后又变回蓝色。Erik本来要疑心自己是不是产生了幻觉，但是他的直觉告诉他Raven Mitchell跟她的女友一样，是个变种人。  
  
“我不会跟你去任何地方的。”她坚定地说。  
  
“我没有那种打算，”Erik说，“我在查她的案子，只是想问你几个问题。”  
  
Mitchell用粗鲁而带着怒气的动作把几件罩衫折起来。“没人在查她的案子。”  
  
Erik暗忖，变种人真他妈的需要一个秘密接头暗号。他打定主意，把Mitchell腕上的手镯晃得叮当作响。“我在查，我向你保证。”  
  
她僵住了，看着她的手镯绕着手腕转动，然后说：“你想知道些什么?”  
  
Erik很欣赏她不说废话的态度。“她最近提到过什么人吗？有人在附近晃悠，或者什么新来的人？”  
  
Mitchell仔细想了想。“没有，”她慢慢地说，“如果有她会说的。我们有共同的朋友——我就是那样认识她的——我很确信如果有那样的人，一定会有人提起的。”  
  
“你刚到伦敦不久，”Erik说，想着如果不是从她的工作履历上推测出来，他并不能从她的口音上判断出来这一点，“你怎么认识这些朋友的？”  
  
她脸上布满疑虑，然后摸了摸现在静止不动的手镯。“有一群像我们这样的人定期聚会。我得知了之后决定加入。”  
  
Erik皱了皱眉头。“Thomas Young和Clara Price这两个名字听起来耳熟吗？”  
  
她再次眨了眨眼，另一抹黄色一闪而过，Erik把这当做是肯定的信号。  
  
“我想我得跟你的‘朋友们’谈谈。”Erik说。  
  
她抿住嘴唇，显然有点焦虑而且并不高兴。“他们——他们可能不愿意。没人会轻易相信外人。”  
  
“理由充分，”Erik说，“但是我是在试图帮忙。”  
  
她拿下别在耳后的笔，在一张纸上草草写下了些东西。“下次聚会在这里，周五7点。告诉他们是Mystique让你来的。”  
  
Erik点点头把纸条塞进口袋里。他正要离去时，看到了他面前桌上放着的一件开衫，深蓝色，有着荒谬的肘部补丁设计。但更重要的是，它看起来蛮暖和的。“这件你有小一点的号码吗？”  
  
***  
  
Xavier看起来非常非常地糟糕。他窝在沙发的角落里，一条绒毯在他的腿上，而Erik有足够理由确信并不是电视机的光线让他看起来如此苍白的。  
  
“我找到了一条有力的线索，”Erik说，开始给Xavier讲述经过。然后他从袋子里拿出开衫，除去标签，朝Xavier的方向扔过去。“穿上它，”Erik粗声粗气地说，“看着你我都觉得冷。”  
  
Xavier朝他不可察觉地微笑了一下，然后，慢慢伸展身体，将自己套进开衫。Erik至少有四次忍不住要伸手帮忙，直到Xavier扣好最后一粒扣子，向后跌进沙发里，仿佛那已经用掉了他所有残余的力气。这让Erik觉得无法忍受。  
  
Erik靠着他坐下来，双手在腿侧攥成了拳头。他凝神一小会儿，非常仔细地中断了M那些不停监视着Xavier的一举一动的监控设备。“现在没人在听了。他们对你做了些什么吗？他们——他们伤害到你了吗？”  
  
Xavier看起来非常脆弱，然后他伸出手，指尖抚上了Erik攥紧的拳头。“哦，我亲爱的少校。是的，但不是你想的那样。我向你保证，没事的。”  
  
“这样能叫做没事？”Erik坚持问道。“别告诉我得在他们对你这么做的时候袖手旁观。”  
  
“并不总是这样，”Xavier说，因为精疲力竭而声音很轻。“今天只是——特别困难罢了。”  
  
Erik把手翻转过来握住Xavier的手，他的手小而厚实，一片冰凉。“如果你需要庇护，我能立刻带你走。并不是非得像现在这样不可。”  
  
Xavier的手指在他掌心蜷得更紧了一些。“你是个好人，Erik Lehnsherr，”Xavier简单地回答，但那并不是同意。Erik想必是在脑海里大声喊出了他的沮丧困惑以及担忧，因为Xavier瑟缩了一下凄楚地说，“我们——我们能不能，不要现在谈？我头疼。”  
  
“好，”Erik说。然后他们看着电视里的Jamie Oliver烹饪着啤酒炖牛肉。Xavier的手还在他手心里，Erik清楚意识到他们之间短短不过数英寸的距离。Erik在广告的间隙瞥过一眼，Xavier看上去仍然很冷，几乎可以说是凄惨。而也许Erik自己并不比Winters专业多少，因为将一只胳膊揽上Xavier的肩头，看起来并不是多么不可原谅的事情。Xavier的头恰到好处地贴合在Erik的肩头，Erik紧紧地搂着他，一直搂着他，直到Xavier睡着后许久也不曾动过。  
  
在某一刻，Erik也睡着了。他被门的动静给惊醒，然后他的背脊立刻挺直了，因为他马上感受到了一把很好辨认的雨伞的形状。  
  
当M自顾自在他们对面的扶手椅上坐下来的时候，Erik勉强控制住自己不要对他怒吼。相反，他尽可能地松弛了他的下颌，安静地说：“你警告过我。你叫我对他和善一点。没有人对你说过同样的话吗？”  
  
M在手里把玩着他的伞，说：“Lehnsherr少校，我不是你的敌人。Charles是完全自愿做这件事情的。”  
  
“你觉得我会相信吗？”Erik尖锐地问。“你难道对他遭受的一切毫不在意？”  
  
“在意就能让事情有所不同吗？Charles仍然会按照他自己的意愿这么做。没人能强迫一个心灵感应者做任何事情。你很清楚这一点。”  
  
如果不是Xavier这么充满信任地安睡在Erik臂弯里，Erik大概会忍不住要把M当场掐死在座位上。即使如此，他在收起他的冲动之前也有好一会儿不禁想用那把雨伞作为媒介来干点什么。“但是你强迫他留在这里，”Erik说，完全靠着意志力把声音压低下来。  
  
“那是为了他自身的安全着想，少校。正如我告诉过你的，他是非常有价值的英国政府资产。有很多人乐意看到这个资产被——移除。”M小心翼翼地措辞。  
  
Erik听到这话不由把Xavier又搂得更近了一点，仿佛那样就能保护到他。  
  
M的眼睛没有漏过这个细节，但是他继续说了下去，“不管怎么说，Charles已经在他的工作上做出了非凡的贡献。他并不是毫无必要地在受苦。”  
  
“他根本不应该受苦，”Erik说。而M表情里有着某种东西，让Erik觉得M多少在说实话，他并不想与他们为敌。  
  
M站了起来，雨伞敲击着地板。他低头看向Xavier，说，“少校，为了安全，你愿意付出怎样的代价？”  
  
“谁的安全？”Erik愤愤地问。  
  
“好问题。”M说。  
  
***  
  
Erik无法在沙发上再次入睡，不管Xavier靠着他感觉有多温暖。他的脑子非常清醒，反复咀嚼着M的话，很显然他需要更多的信息。他得跟Janos和Angel谈谈，看看他们是否从Young的闪存里找到任何有用的东西。   
  
他必须去履行他的职责，而那显然不包括依偎着怀里这位他也许有一点好感的心灵感应者。  
  
Erik不确定从沙发里抽身出来是否会弄醒Xavier。假如自己起来却把精疲力尽而无法动弹的Xavier留在沙发上的话，Erik会觉得自己是个混蛋。这种尴尬的时刻，Erik总是会想他的妈妈会怎么说，而他明白在这种情况下，最绅士的做法是把Xavier搬到床上去。  
  
“唔……”Xavier说，嘴唇紧贴Erik的脖子嚅动着，“好的，请便。”  
  
Erik困惑地眨眨眼睛。“你说什么？”  
  
“把我弄到床上去，”Xavier完全用喉音向Erik发出了邀请。他的眼睛仍然紧闭着。  
  
“你甚至完全不清醒，”Erik抱怨道，然后明白过来自己得到了许可。他将Xavier轻轻抱起走向卧室，轮椅被能力驱动着跟在他们后面。他看到Xavier床上有策略地摆放着的不同抱枕时眯起了眼睛，但当他将Xavier放到床上，头在枕头上靠好，Xavier只是轻轻叹了口气，稍微调整了一下姿势，就让抱枕们恰到好处地支撑住了他的身体。  
  
“能帮我把鞋脱了吗？”Xavier低声说。  
  
Erik仔细地脱下了鞋子，将他们放在床头柜旁伸手可及的地方。  
  
“还有我的腰带，”Xavier说。  
  
Erik僵硬了一秒，然后迟疑着解开了Xavier的皮带将之从他的腰间抽出。  
  
“也请解开我的领口，有点儿太紧。”  
  
Erik单膝跪上床，手指触到了Xavier喉头下柔软的肌肤。“第一粒纽扣已经解开了，”他说。  
  
“再解开一颗，”Xavier请求道，但Erik不听使唤的手已经在这么做了。  
  
“好了，”Erik说着将Xavier的衣领敞开。“还有别的吗？”  
  
Xavier的双眼睁开了，即使在昏暗的光线下，他们也如此迷人。“我听说通常还该有一个晚安吻。”  
  
Erik的呼吸在喉间停滞了，他感到当他将手放在Xavier肩旁并低下头时，Xavier的呼吸也同样停止了。他低头看着Xavier的嘴唇，犹豫得不必要的久，但还是改变了路线，将一个缠绵的吻印在了他的额头。“Schlaf gut（睡个好觉），Charles。”  
  
Erik有点儿期待Xavier那令人难以招架的嘟嘴动作重现，但是他得到的是Xavier嘴角边一个柔和向上的弯起。“我知道你会回心转意的，”他说，然后再次闭上了眼帘。  
  
***  
  
“你最好能告诉我点儿关于Charles的事情，”Erik在电话里咆哮。  
  
“哦，现在是Charles了，是不是？”Janos说。  
  
“你是想接下来六个月都在一个爱斯基摩雪屋里度过吗？”Erik恶声恶气地说。  
  
Angle，很可能将迅速取代Janos成为最不让Erik恼火因此最受喜爱的爪牙，接口道：“Young的闪存里有很多东西，多数是他写的短文，但是也有一系列他收集起来的小报消息。”  
  
Erik用一只手指在酒店房间的桌子上有规律地敲着。“什么样的小报消息？”  
  
“讲述尼斯湖水怪和玉米薄饼上出现圣母像的那种，长官。”Angle说，嗓音里带了一丝扭曲。“而关键在这里——第一篇文章的日期是三年以前，讲述大规模的幻视和幻觉。”  
  
“他们有特别指向某个事件吗？”Erik问。  
  
“那就是引起我注意的地方——如果只是通常的‘外星人通过梦境交流’之类的，那是一回事，但是我看到的每篇文章都很确信这些幻视出现在10月16号并在三天后结束。人们报告说这些幻象好像是通过别人的眼睛看到的，就像是作为第一人称在观察。他们都同意好像身处在一个黑暗的地方，他们觉得疼痛，感觉不到腿，而且好像被下了迷药。”  
  
Erik揉了揉他的眉心。“Gott in Himmel.（上帝啊）”  
  
“Xavier博士五天后辞去了他的教职。”Angel轻声说。  
  
“而且他不是亲自去辞职的，”Janos补充道，“我查过了，全部是书面递交的，没有人见他亲自去过。他的办公室和公寓都被搬家公司清空了。他在一个教职员工聚会后消失，然后再也没有人见过他。”  
  
“他很明显地有能力在全城范围进行投射，”Erik说。“如果他被绑架了，显然他很可能就是那些所谓的幻视的源头。有动机吗？”  
  
他能听到电话彼端纸张翻动和键盘敲击的声音。Janos最后说，“钱。或者他们想让他闭嘴。”  
  
“我知道哪个可能性对我来说更接近了。”Erik说，希冀着自己能相信事情并非如此。  
  
****  
  
第二天早上Erik到的时候Charles正在餐桌旁等他。他的头发仍然带着一点沐浴后的濡湿，穿着Erik买给他的那件蓝色开衫。  
  
“早上好，”Erik说，看见Charles旁边——而不是对面——的座位，已经被布置好。他挑起一边眉毛，但什么也没说就坐下了。  
  
Charles微笑着。“早上好。对了，Winters军士很感谢昨天的咖啡。尽管我一滴也没喝到，但我想表达我的感谢。过来这里。”  
  
Erik现在明白了——Charles期许地舔了一下嘴唇，那方式准确地说并不含蓄——但是他顺从地靠了过去。“怎么？”  
  
Charles一只手抓住了他的衣领，把他拉得更近。Erik伸出一只手扶住轮椅的椅背来稳住自己之后，只剩下数秒钟时间弄瞎那些正在窥探的电子眼，然后Charles就吻上了他的嘴唇。  
  
这个吻的角度有点别扭，但是Erik在这之前关于早餐桌边一个纯洁之吻的任何理解现在都因此完全烟消云散了。Charles贴着他的嘴唇发出了一声细小的呻吟，带着某种饥渴与乞求。Erik的整个任务就是要带给Charles一切他所想所需的东西，在合理范围之内——但是那合理范围看起来跟Erik的舌头伸进Charles嘴里时的神速毫无关联。他在椅子里调整了一下姿势好靠得更近，然后将Charles的下唇温柔地含在齿间。如果Erik第一次见到Charles的时候有想过他的嘴唇有多可爱，那也完全无法跟此刻的感受相比，那嘴唇充满渴求地贴着他自己的，将一股战栗沿着Erik的脊柱直传下去，那一半是来源于Erik自己，一半则是一种虚幻的感受，他知道，知道，那是来自于Charles。  
  
意识到Charles已经如此深入到将他的感觉投射过来，这让Erik愣住了，然后他不舍地将自己拉开。  
  
Charles看起来——犹如活色生香的原罪诱惑——他有一点喘不过气，嘴唇比平常更鲜红欲滴。“不如我们换个更私密点的地方继续？”  
  
Erik花了点时间才控制住自己。“Xavier博士，”他说，期待着如此正式的称呼能多少唤回点理智。  
  
Charles看上去困惑极了。“但是你想要，我知道你想要。你说要让我远离这里的一切，但你却在这里止步不前？”  
  
Erik仔细地考虑了一下他接下来的措辞。“Xavier博士——Charles——现在，你也许并没有你自以为的那么头脑清醒。”  
  
Charles微微眯起眼睛，把头歪向一侧，一脸深思。“你觉得我有斯德哥尔摩综合症。”  
  
“是，”Erik索性直言不讳。“我想你原谅了M对你所做的一切。”  
  
“你对M为我做过什么一无所知，”Charles尖锐地回答，两颊涨得飞红。  
  
“我可以做一些合理的猜测，”Erik说。他并不真的想进行接下来的对话，但他已经做过很多他不喜欢但是觉得必要的事情。他给两人各倒了一杯茶，因为Charles也许会需要喝一口。“如果我错了你可以随时打断我。三年前，你被绑架，其间不幸受了重伤。M将你营救出来——他亲自上阵处理了此事，我猜，考虑到你对他的依恋——然后他把你带到此地。我假设他还是维持了最基本的礼节，等到你情况足够稳定，他才让你开始这个你每天早上都要忍受的，名为实验实为折磨的过程。我想他一直安抚你，但是同时不断对你灌输以恐惧。而你自从被绑架之后再也没有上过地面。他为了他自己的利益让你受尽折磨，而你还以为那是你自己的选择。”  
  
Charles倒抽了一口气，瞪着面前的那杯茶。  
  
“我说错了吗？”Erik平静地问。  
  
“大错特错，”Charles迸出一句，看起来愤怒而受伤，同时还带有一丝最轻微的不确定感。“是，我被绑架了，是的，我受伤了，是的，M救了我，而当时全伦敦没有其他任何人有一星半点的头绪，要从何找起才能找到我，更不要提整整三天里我作为人质，被下了药不停发送我的思维。但是剩下的——”  
  
“那我们走，”Erik说，“就你和我。我们上去逛逛街。我会给你买一支带巧克力脆片的冰淇淋。(*4)”  
  
“我不能——”  
  
“你是要告诉我，”Erik低吼道，“你觉得这样不安全？你是Charles Xavier，这个星球上最强大的心灵感应者，你觉得你真的身处危险之中？”  
  
“我被绑架过一次，”Charles说，几乎因为愤怒而发抖，“这是合理的担忧。”  
  
“Charles，”Erik说着温柔地握住了他的手，“带一名保镖才是对那种担忧的合理反应。也许不止一个保镖，还该有一个改良过的保安系统。但绝不是威斯敏斯特地下一个你从来不能离开的地堡。莫非你觉得你的绑架和我们正在调查的诱拐案件是有关联的？”  
  
“我知道他们没有关联，”Charles说，深深地平稳地吸了一口气，“而且你错了，这是我自己的选择。我会证明给你看。”  
  
“怎么证明？”  
  
“我会让你看看我是怎么工作的，”Charles说，“我会让你看看那头野兽。”  
  
***  
  
当他们离开房间的时候，Erik第一次见到Charles可以多么随意地使用他的心灵感应能力，门口的卫兵什么都没说。他们在地道迷宫里经过的每一名卫兵也都一言不发，对Erik和Charles视若无睹。  
  
“担心M会说什么吗？”Erik问，一边试图快步跟上Charles。“如果是这样的话，你应该先让我把墙上的那些耳目料理掉。”  
  
Charles皱了皱眉。“不会有事的。我只是不想现在就被盘问而已。早课结束后再返回的话有违我平常规律。”  
  
Erik真心怀疑M会同意让自己靠近这一项目半步，但是他是不会去阻止Charles的，尤其是在他如此接近部分答案的时候。  
  
“我们到了。”Charles说，按了一下他手上用来代替胸牌的遥控钥匙。而Erik注意到门上的读卡器都设得太高，Charles无法碰到。  
  
门向两边滑开，Erik的下巴掉到了地上。  
  
有一条缓坡通向一个圆台，围绕着圆台的是大量盘根错节的粗壮电缆，连进一个看起来好像一顶王冠般的物件里。屋子的四面都逐排布满了大型电脑，看起来仿佛是墙壁患上了某种数码癌症。天花板和弧形墙面的上半部分都铺设了用某种未知合金制成的金属板，与制作Charles的轮椅的材料相同。  
  
Erik伸出手，试图用他的感觉包裹住那仪器。毫无头绪，他询问道，“它是用来做什么的？”  
  
Charles将轮椅滚上斜坡，到达悬挂在电缆下方的王冠处，Erik意识到那王冠恰好适合他坐在轮椅上的高度。“我猜，”Charles一字一句地说，“最简单的解释是，这头野兽(Beast)能放大我的能力。”  
  
Erik扬起了一边眉毛。“能放大多少？”他问。  
  
Charles朝他微笑。“我现在能听到2000公里以外。走得越远越费力，但是我们在持续提高覆盖范围和强度。”  
  
Erik带着震惊盯着那些仪器看了一会儿，然后嘀咕道，“这不对。”  
  
Charles把王冠留在原地，把轮椅朝Erik转过来一点好直接面对着他。“你是说，在哲学层面上？”  
  
“不，我是说，这东西让我浑身不对劲，”Erik说，“这种金属的振动方式里的某种东西，也许是频率不对或是别的什么。”  
  
“它现在甚至并没有在工作，”Charles说，听起来有点儿迷惑。“我不知道你所感觉的到底是什么？”  
  
“蹩脚到极点的英国制造，”Erik脱口而出，完全不能控制自己。他感到一阵剧烈的头痛袭来。   
  
Charles咋舌。“不要让我为此辩护，少校。爱国主义还挺让人尴尬的。”  
  
“这破烂也一样让人尴尬，”Erik说，“而你应该叫我的名字。”  
  
他看着一抹红晕飞上了Charles的脸颊。“我不想自作主张，”Charles说。  
  
“我想让你那么叫，”Erik说，也许他应该多用点儿幽默感来软化语气，因为听起来实在太严肃，但是Erik从来就不擅长营造随意气氛。随即，他感到Charles的思绪在触摸着他，那并不比用手指轻抚过皮肤更具侵略性，他无法抗拒想要报以微笑的冲动。  
  
有那么好一会儿，他和Charles就那么相视微笑着，以一种极其让人面红耳赤的方式。终于Erik咳嗽了一声，“你就是用这套设备听到那四个被诱拐的变种人的——这就是你如何得知他们下落的？”  
  
“对，”Charles说，再次伸出手触摸那顶王冠。“现在你相信我了？我这么做是因为我觉得这很重要。我并没有说这很容易，或者不需要消耗我自己，但是最后我能帮助到别人。”  
  
Erik朝那些电缆瞥去一眼，试探着将他的能力与之连接，追踪着能量的流动。“而你觉得这是最佳做法。”  
  
Charles平静地说，“人们应当被允许去杀戮或者从事恐怖活动吗？”  
  
“不，所以我们拥有法律，在有可能的时候去阻止罪行，或者在需要的时候伸张正义。”  
  
“法律并不平等地保护我们所有人，”Charles说，而Erik知道他在回想那地狱般的三天，想着没有人会来救他，或者更糟——没有人认为他值得被拯救。  
  
“法律并不完美，”Erik承认，来到圆台上Charles的身边。“远远不完美。但是你不能强制改变人们的思想——好吧，也许你可以，但是我猜那无法持久，而你无论如何，并不想那么做。”  
  
Charles耸耸肩。“确实不想。”  
  
“而且你孤军奋战。我知道也许你会很难相信这一点，但不列颠在你出现之前也跟全世界一样在打击恐怖主义。M知道如果你不愿意他无法将你强留在此地，他是为了他的利益着想，才让你相信你是不可或缺的。难道你没看过他的想法？”  
  
Charles看起来再次有点不确定。“他请求我做的第一件事情就是帮助他筑起思维屏障。我可以穿透那些屏障，但是会对他的精神造成相当大的损伤，那是完全违背基本道德的，我不愿意那么做。世界上几乎没有第二个人能像他那样。”  
  
Erik单膝跪下直直看进他眼睛里，好叫他认清一个事实。“Charles，你才是世界上独一无二的。”   
  
Charles的眼睛睁大了，他伸出一只手捧住Erik的脸，手指缓缓摩挲，抚上Erik的太阳穴。“我想——今晚你去参加变种人聚会的时候，能不能让我搭一把顺风车同去呢？”  _像这样_ ，Charles在他的脑海里说道。 _如果我使用Beast，我也许能找出一些有用的信息。_  
  
“你可以自己跟我一起，完全不需要用到它。”Erik说，仍然对这台机器散发出的诡异的反射感抱持着根本的怀疑。  
  
Charles舔了舔嘴唇，Erik感到一阵尖锐的焦灼感从身体里直窜上来，直到Charles说，“如果我们发现那个线索是在伦敦之外的地方，用这种方式我可以更迅速地追踪他们。在这一点上请相信我，Erik。”  
  
“如果说我同意了，而我们在这条人口走私链上打开一个缺口，然后呢？”Erik说。  
  
尽管看上去仍然有点儿恐惧，Charles咬了咬牙，仿佛下定了决心。“等我们找出是谁是这件事幕后主使，你就可以给我买那支冰淇淋了。”  
  
“那这算是个约会了。”Erik说着向前倾过身体，吻了他。  
  
***  
  
Charles通常的心灵感应柔和而带着亲切感，触碰时也相当灵巧，在领教过Emma Frost尖锐的锋芒后Erik对此格外感激。然而通过Beast传过来的Charles感觉起来则像是在Erik脊柱里流窜的电火花，好像每根骨头都被通上了脉冲电流。  
  
 _所以你得知道，那东西很邪门，_  Erik尖刻地想着，踏进了变种人约定聚会的那家酒吧。他立刻就捕捉到了Raven Mitchell的眼神，后者手里拿着一杯啤酒向他致意。  
  
 _你不喜欢它的话，随意修理好了，_ Charles回答道。 _Erik，亲爱的，你会看到一个女大学生要问你问题。请让我来替你回答。_  
  
Erik希望Charles有接收到他的困惑，因为正如Charles所预言的，一个看起来像大学新生的女孩子，从她的座位上站起并朝Erik走过来。  
  
 _她不是真实的。好吧，她确实在那里，但是那其实是个年轻男人，一个变种人，他能让你看到他想让你看到的东西。_  
  
 _你不担心他会让你中招？_ Erik想着，一只手的手指在身体侧边捻动着。他已经弄清了所有的出口，并且已经清楚地掌握了周边可利用的金属，但是如果这个变种人让他和Charles都中招的话就毫无用处了。  
  
 _哦不，他必须要实际靠近你才能起作用。我离得太远——而且就算我并必不是这么远，他也不会是我的对手。_  
  
“Hi你好，”那女孩儿说，“我叫Alice。”  
  
Charles在脑海里对此发出了一声哼笑。  
  
“你好，Alice，”Charles通过Erik说道，“我叫Edmund。”  
  
“你怎么找到我们的？”  
  
“Mystique介绍我来的，”Charles说，“她说她认识些人。一些也许会对一个有点儿……不同的朋友会有兴趣的人。”  
  
这真是最奇怪的感受了——Erik能直观地感受到那个变种人的能力对空间的弯曲拉伸， Charles将之控制在安全距离之外，而他的所见在“Alice”和一个头发剪得很短的年轻男子中不断切换。  
  
“噢是的，”Alice说，“我很高兴你能来。能看到新面孔真好。”  
  
“你们的聚会是怎么开始的？”Charles问道，虽然Erik能分辨出他的注意力其实更集中于在这个变种人脑子里搜寻。  
  
但是，他俩在听到答案的时候仍然一僵。“噢，聚会开始初期我并不在其中，但是三年前，有某个人，像我们一样的人，遇到了麻烦。那个人被伤害了，我猜那应该相当恐怖，”她说，对Erik忽闪着大眼睛。“他们开始聚集在一起讨论定期聚会的事情，这样可以让他们觉得不孤单。你为什么来这儿，Edmund？你有什么……特别之处？”  
  
“嗯，”Charles说，Erik感到他的表情扭曲成了大概在他青春期之后就没再在他脸上出现过的那种——自嘲自卑。“也许人们听到就会害怕，但是我能让东西。。。嗯，爆炸。”  
  
“噢，”Alice说，而她的另一重影像给了Erik一个满是贪婪的狞笑。“是吗？”  
  
Erik通过自己和Charles的连接能听到Beast运转的嗡嗡声。而Alice呜咽了一声，“停下，停下，你伤到我了。”而在场所有人都像看到最可怕的怪物一般看着Erik。  
  
 _我找到了。我知道他们在哪里了，我知道为什么我听不到他们了。我想你应该立刻把他保护监禁起来——你不会想让他把这游戏交给他父亲来操控的，_ Charles的思想这么说。  
  
那些幻象随着一阵噪音消失了，突然间在场所有人都看着那个年轻人—— _Jason Stryker_ ，Charles补充了他的名字——每个人脸上都写着大大的困惑和恐惧。  
  
 _发生了什么？_ Erik问。  
  
 _我想如果他不投射他的幻象的话你会比较轻松一点。哦，有一位朋友正朝门边走过来要把Jason从你这里带走呢。_  
  
 _你刚才——关掉了他的变种能力？_  
  
 _就一小会儿，_ Charles安抚地说。 _这会给我们的这位淑女朋友一点时间把他带去一个安全地点。_ 一位女士走进了酒吧，她穿着一身好似浑身上下写满“我是MI5”的帅气套装。她的视线始终不离手中的黑莓，只勉强抬起眼对Jason说了一句，“跟我走。”他就顺从地跟着她出去了。  
  
 _我猜你也许愿意考虑给北约打点儿零工？_ Erik过了一会儿在脑海里说。  
  
 _哦亲爱的，你请不起我的。_  
  
  
  
***  
  
Charles听着Erik跟他的小队在电话上讨论他们将要采取的初步军事行动计划，针对设在斯洛文尼亚的那处设施。Charles的眼睛瞪得越来越圆。  
  
“不——我刚刚说什么来着？Janos你这个白痴，它的四分之三在地下，那不会有用的，”Erik咆哮道。  
  
“如果我吐在北边的侧门上呢？”Angel说。  
  
Charles带着一脸愉快而迷惑的表情做了个“吐？”的嘴型。Erik无视了他。  
  
“那应该行得通，如果那里没有定时巡逻的话。我们需要在被发觉之前，进去，找到那些变种人，然后出来。动作得快，要赶在任何人因为联络不到Jason Stryker而起疑心之前完成行动——明天早上之前，我需要你们每个人提出三个计划。”  
  
他听到一阵沙沙声和一声低低的咒骂，推测出大概有钞票正在被转手。“全都给我停止胡闹！否则被北极熊吃掉就会变成一个真实而立刻有效的威胁！”Erik用他最具危险性的声音命令道。  
  
“我以为他们比较喜欢海狮，”Charles皱着鼻子说，Erik不得不承认那很可爱。“除非他们非常非常饥饿。”  
  
“不是现在，Charles，”Erik压低声音说，然而他听到了另外一声咒骂，这次是喜气洋洋的西班牙文，这意味着Angel赢得了某个他已经不在乎的未知赌注，而他现在想做的唯一一件事情就是把他的整个混蛋小队都扔到一块浮冰上去。  
  
“我现在不能在设施的掩体部分里感觉到任何人，并不代表撕开他们的防线后我不能这么做，”Charles说，将身体朝电话过度倾斜，以保证Erik的小队能听清他的话。  
  
“不要把这个写进你们的计划，你们这群懒惰的白痴——如果Charles到时候能在里面指引我们，很好，但是我不想依赖于这一点。”  
  
“Erik！”Charles抗议道，听起来有点受伤。  
  
Erik吸取了教训因此先将电话静音。“这不是针对你个人，”他说，试图软化他与生俱来只会粗鲁拒绝的倾向，但是也许他听起来更像是在便秘。“但是如果发生了什么——如果Beast失灵，或者你生病了，如果发生任何令你无法参与计划的事，我们也还是得去拯救那些人。”  
  
“哦，好的，当然，”Charles说着，平静了下来。“按照你认为最佳的方案去做，Erik。”  
  
“谢谢你，”Erik说，取消了电话的静音。“三个计划，明天早上，知道了吗？”  
  
“是，长官！”从电话那头传来合唱般整齐的回答，Erik挂上了电话。  
  
“我会一路跟着你们的，”Charles说，接着又补充道，“嗯，当然是在尽我所能长的时间里。”  
  
“我明白，”Erik说，覆上了Charles的手。  
  
***  
  
Charles信守诺言，那大概是在他们飞往斯洛文尼亚的最初十分钟旅途中，唯一阻止Erik一拳揍到Logan脸上的理由。  
  
“我听说你勾搭上了一个心灵感应甜心，”Logan叼着一只没点着的雪茄说。  
  
“请让我为你点着它这样我就可以把你扔出飞机去了，”Erik冷冰冰地说。  
  
 _少校，_ Charles语气中带着责备。然后，他的语气变得更甜蜜一点儿，请求着Erik的注意力，仿佛想要一个吻一般—— _Erik_ 。  
  
Erik拒绝费神去厘清他闷闷不乐的情绪，只是让它们就那么堆在脑子里像一团名为恼火的乱麻。  
  
 _好吧，我想他会挺有用处的。虽然我读不出他的思维。_  
  
 _那是因为他脑子里根本没任何东西可读。他只是个时不时强行挤进我队里的加拿大伐木工。_ Erik厌倦地说。 _既然他不肯死，这事儿就得没完没了地继续下去。_  
  
 _哦！_ Charles在礼貌地阅览过Erik脑海里关于Logan的档案后说， _多么非凡的变种能力啊。_  
  
Erik不舒服地感到他的恼火渐渐变成了嫉妒。不过还好，他可以自己消化，除非——  
  
 _哦，毫无必要的担心，_ Charles开心地咕哝了一句，Erik脑海里的声音变得亲密起来，仿佛他正在Erik耳畔低语。 _我仅仅是对其他人的变种能力表达了一下赞美，那并不代表我就有兴趣什么的。_  
  
Erik在座位上挪了挪，选择不直接回应。相反他想着， _你是不是应该保存一下体力？_  
  
他感到了一小波生气和后悔的情绪涌来。 _是啊，我猜我是得那么做。任务开始时，我会用Beast再同你联络的。_  
  
“你现在就在跟他调情，对不对？”Logan怀疑地说。  
  
 _哦，是就好了，_ Charles宠溺地想，在断开连接前在脑海里掐了Erik的屁股一把。  
  
***  
  
在距离设施1公里以外的集合地点，Erik感受着他腕上手表的运转。时间到了。他的小队，加上Logan，正集合在一起从高处观察着这座设施。他看着每一个人直起身来，这时Charles通过Beast同他们都建立了连接。  
  
“操，”Logan呼出一口气，变成了对眼。  
  
Janos完美的眉毛高高挑起。“这简直让我们的通讯器蒙羞啊，是不是？”  
  
“关掉它，”Erik建议道。“Charles，设施那边的情况怎样？”  
  
 _我现在只能掌握在外面巡逻的士兵的情况。_  
  
Erik又拿起他的夜视望远镜看了看。“看看我们能不能做得再好一点。Angel，Janos，去撕条口子出来。”  
  
Angle飞起来，在离屋顶上方的安全距离上悬停了一会儿，然后返回了。“快上，快上，”她低声对Janos说。“恰好是我们计划的位置。你需要再靠近一点儿吗？”  
  
Janos从Erik那里借来望远镜，说，“不用，我能搞定。”  
  
然后他扔出一个微型旋风，带着极度专注的表情，手掌精妙地动作着，将它送过去穿过围墙，悬停在Angel刚刚吐出酸液的地方，然后旋风被拉长并增强，就着屋顶上被酸液腐蚀出的洞继续向下钻下去。  
  
只要有机会，Erik都会乐此不疲地看着他们玩这套真心神奇的把戏。  
  
 _我进去了。变种人在靠近北门的地方。我会替你们清理出一条路。_  
  
“他可真是个妙人儿啊，”Logan说道，龇着牙邪恶地笑着，亮出了他的爪子。  
  
  
  
*****  
Erik早已见过很多他再也不想目睹的场景。  
  
一间又一间牢房里装着眼神空洞的变种人，麻木地服从任何指令——他不敢说这比他以前见过的那些场景更可怖，但这另有一种奇特的恐怖感，让Erik在同队员们一起将他们撤出的过程中甚至萌生了退缩之意。他们亦步亦趋，完全顺从，就像一队穿着病号服的温驯绵羊。  
  
 _他们利用Jason Stryker制造了一种血清，血清的药效会慢慢减退，_ Charles发送给他们所有人的话语，仿佛全能天神的震怒在耳边回响。 _赶紧带他们出来，老Stryker打算炸掉这座设施。_  
  
Erik用他的能力接连撕开三道门。 _你能阻止他吗？_  
  
 _他带着某种头盔，能阻断我的能力。他在一个中央控制室里——因为他手下一个科学家正在通过门上的窗子看着他我才知道的。快一点，少校。_  
  
“去他妈的，”Erik喃喃自语，在金属墙上撕开了一个洞作为捷径。  
  
他们来到设施外面，月亮仍然将地面照得很亮。变种人们一路跌跌撞撞地走着，全都光着脚。Erik因此而心痛震怒，但是现在完全不是生气的时候。  
  
 _卡车在等着，_ Charles说， _飞机也准备好了等你们一到就起飞。_  
  
 _Charles，得有人阻止Stryker。他们不能炸掉这座设施——那样我们的证据就全都被湮灭了。Charles。Charles！_  
  
 _噢，天哪，_ Charles想，高亢的金属质感的音色听起来满是绝望和痛苦。 _我不能，我没法靠近他，门是从里面锁上的_  
  
 _指给我看，_ Erik想， _我会打开它的，给我看。_  
  
Charles没有浪费任何时间。Erik在他的帮助下一边快速行进一边通过某人的眼睛看着一扇有着安全玻璃小窗的门，虽然这挺让人晕头转向的，但是Erik能够把一辆坦克扔到数公里以外——弄开一扇门，只要他知道Charles说的是哪扇门，那对Erik来说完全是小儿科。而把那个奇怪的头盔从Stryker的脑袋上弄下来——天杀的，那跟Charles的轮椅和那台Beast使用的是同样的合金！这他妈的究竟意味着什么——倒是挺容易。反而是抵抗住冲动别把它直接摁扁在Stryker的脑袋上比较困难。  
  
 _你说过我们需要他，_ Charles紧张地想。  
  
 _确实。_ Erik说，然后随手拿了一堆金属将Stryker钉在了墙上。  
  
 _事实上他还未启动自毁装置，_ Charles过了一会儿确认道，然后让Stryker同其他被他接触过思维的卫兵一样，陷入了昏睡。  
Erik抓紧时机将Charles用来当做瞭望台的那名科学家铐了起来。 _他们可以等着由后续清场人员来收拾。_  
  
然后Charles断开了与Erik的连接。这时机正好，因为他们已经赶到了卡车旁，忙着帮助变种人登车。早在第一次见Erik的时候Charles已经说过，绑架者利用了受害变种人的能力，Erik并不怀疑这点，只要看看他们那可怕的空白眼神和令人不安的驯服就明白了。但是他们中许多人身上甚至有着明显的被实验过的痕迹。当Erik对上Logan的视线时，他知道Logan也得出了同样的结论。  
  
等他们从卡车转移到飞机上起飞后，Charles连入了Erik的思维， _所以这就结束了。你会很快回来。_  
  
 _理应如此。_  
  
 _有空的话来找我吧，Erik，我很想像现在这样继续下去，不过看起来我流了一点儿鼻血了，而且工程师们正在旁边制造令人恐慌的刺耳噪音。_  
  
 _看在上帝份上，现在给我断线！好好休息。_  
  
于是Charles离开了，最后触摸了一次Erik的思维，带着爱恋，满足与骄傲。  
  
***  
  
他们的飞机在伦敦郊外的军用机场降落五分钟之后，Sophie Moore眨了眨眼睛，又揉了揉，声音沙哑地说，“哦上帝，我这是在哪儿？”  
  
“你安全了，”Erik立刻答道，保持着他的声音低沉而平静。“北约正带你们回家。”  
  
Moore看着她的手，仿佛那双手属于别人。“我没有——那发生过吗？我有没有——”  
  
“现在别想这个问题，”Erik说，“你要回家了，集中精神想着这个。Raven一直在等你。”  
  
“Raven？”她说，声音颤抖，“她还好吗？”  
  
“她很好，”Erik说，“她很好，而且她在等你。”  
  
飞机在跑道上滑行。Moore沉默了几分钟。“我非常地担心，”她突兀地说，“我担心他们也会抓到她。”  
  
“她很安全，”Erik说，希望重复这句话能让她安心。  
  
“哦，感谢上帝，”Moore说，眼泪滑下她的脸庞。  
  
***  
  
Erik在M的办公室里找到了他。  
  
“啊少校，请坐，”M说，以精准地动作地放下了手中的笔。“我一直想跟你进行一次私人性质的对话。”  
  
“我是来这里做我的初步报告的，”Erik说，干巴巴地列出了这次任务的几个要点，虽然M无疑早就听过了。“你需要为他们找一些精神创伤专家。”  
  
“他们是英国公民，我保证他们会受到最好的照料。”M严肃地说。  
  
“就像你给予Charles的那些？”Erik问，“刚好足够能让他为你的计划服务？”  
  
M眯起了眼睛，室内的空气瞬间冷得好似北极。“我不太喜欢你话里的暗示，少校。”  
  
“而我不喜欢William Stryker有一顶跟Beast同样的合金制成的头盔，”Erik反击。  
  
M沉默地看了他一分钟，然后说，“我犯了一个错误。”  
  
这让Erik略为软化了一点——他从未期待过这样的话从M嘴里说出来。他等着一个解释，M往椅背靠过去，叹了口气。  
  
“起初我在Xavier博士的绑架案后找Stryker咨询过。身体复健是一回事情——我投入了我们最好的资源。但是考虑到他的变种能力以及之后数月他绝对无法控制他的能力，要怎么帮助Xavier博士治疗精神创伤却没那么清楚，。于是Stryker推荐了美国人，他在几个变种人相关项目上跟他们合作过。他说他有些能证明肯定会有所帮助的信息，但是他对共享那个信息及其来源三缄其口。我告诉他关于Xavier博士的情况越多，他愿意透露的也越多。”  
  
Erik用一只手揉搓着自己的脸。“这就是他如何得知要把变种人弄出伦敦，弄出Charles能力的自然覆盖范围之外。”  
  
“恐怕是的，”M说，“不管最初他的建议多么有效——比如，用一种新型合金罩住Xavier博士的医院病房，比如除了彻底的理疗之外，给他时间在精神上复原——但是我很快开始怀疑Stryker想为了他自己的目的而把Xavier博士弄到手。”  
  
“你‘宝贵的英国政府资产’，”Erik鄙夷地说，“你却亲手让他陷入险境。”  
  
“我犯了一个错误，少校，”M平静地说。“一个我一直在试图弥补的错误。我只是想帮助Charles，我发誓。”  
  
“最糟的是，我相信你，”Erik说着站了起来。“要么你自己告诉Charles这些，要么我去告诉他。而且在我到那儿之前，监控必须已经停止。否则我就不是礼貌地让他们失灵，而是要让某些昂贵的设备彻底损坏了。”  
  
“我向你保证，少校，Xavier博士的套间里发生的一切都是绝密级别的。”M说。  
  
“那么让我这么跟你说吧：我会毫无保留地给予Charles我的全部关注，而这件事将不会进入任何英国政府文件。”  
  
“我的确崇拜你一丝不苟的态度，”M说，瘪了瘪嘴。“你还真像德国人。”  
  
“多谢夸奖。”Erik说。  
  
***  
  
Charles一定是已经预知Erik的到来，因为一缕热气正从桌上的茶壶里逸出，而两只茶杯已经摆好。  
  
“我想让你知道，没有你的协助我们也能完成任务，”Erik平静地说，“但那不会进行地如此顺利，而且我们肯定会损失Stryker的大部分文件。我们从那里救出了所有的变种人，对双方都没有造成伤亡。我需要你明白这是一件多么了不起的事情。”  
  
“了不起，”Charles重复了一遍，既不是赞成也不是反对，只是把这个词在嘴里过了一遍。“告诉我，Erik，如果我没有去找麻烦——如果我没有威胁说要停止我的“服务”，真的会有任何人去寻找他们吗？他们会被找到吗？”  
  
Erik用沉默代替了回答。  
  
“这让人无法忍受，”Charles爆发了，“如果不是他们禁止我下周使用Beast，我真想告诉我能覆盖到的每个人到底发生了什么。”  
  
“你不需要Beast也能做到，”Erik指出。  
  
Charles皱起了眉。“你说什么？”  
  
“那种东西叫做电视，”Erik耐心地解释道，“我想你知道那是什么——你花了很多时间用它看《巡回鉴宝》和Jamie Oliver。”  
Charles看起来有点儿不确定。“你觉得我应该，怎么说——召开记者招待会？你觉得他们愿意听我说？”  
  
“你是Charles Xavier博士，”Erik说，“住在威斯敏斯特地下的心灵感应者。我想他们会关注你说的每一个字。”他给他们俩都斟上茶。“而且如果BBC听到风声说你真的住在一个上次使用还是伦敦大轰炸的地堡里，他们绝对会踏破你门槛的。”  
  
“噢，”Charles的嘴唇因为惊讶而变成O型。  
  
“我告诉过你，对不对？”Erik说，喉咙有点发紧，也许是因为爱恋，也许是因为爱怜，但在这一切之上，是一种对他此刻所诉说事实的彻骨坚信。“你是这世上独一无二的。”  
  
Charles看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，那里的湛蓝几乎要满溢出来。他伸出一只手搂住Erik的脖子猛地将他拉了过来，在Erik的唇上印下一个吻。这个吻是如此不顾一切，几乎令人心痛。直到Erik终于掌握了主动，有些疼痛才渐渐融化消失。取而代之的是Charles缠绕在Erik思维的边缘，让他们的思维吻合在一起，而Erik突然意识到他有多想念Charles这样亲密地缠绕着他。  
  
“噢，”Charles贴着他的嘴唇低语，听起来充满甜蜜的惊喜。  
  
“你感觉不到吗？”Erik说，“那段时间你一直接触着我的思维——难道你感觉不出我有多喜欢那感觉？”他放开了Charles的嘴唇，转而致力于在他的脖颈上吮出连串印记。  
  
那意味着，当然，Charles的双唇就在他耳边，近到可以含住Erik的耳垂，当然也近到能在他耳边叹息，“我以为那是——唔，肾上腺素的原因。”  
  
“如果我不是正在2000公里之外的任务中，我真想证明给你看绝非你所想的那样，”Erik说着，丝毫不打算掩盖脑中Charles的红唇湿热地包裹住他的老二的景象，那幻想一直在他的脑海深处翻滚好多天了。  
  
如果说这些还仅是在Erik脑中翻滚，那Charles已几乎因此而欲念沸腾了，空气中仿佛弥漫着“渴求”的云雾。“我会的，我想要那么做，这次别停下来。”Charles说。当Erik咬上他苍白的脖子时，Charles低沉而不知羞耻地呻吟着。  
  
“我可以带你去床上吗？”Erik问。  
  
“沙发就在这里，”Charles说着已经伸手去解Erik的皮带扣。  
  
“Charles，”Erik说，“我不会在——我该在床上要你，看在上帝的份上。”  
  
Charles往后退回一点看着他，“你怎么可能是真实存在的？”他疑惑地说。“不要紧。Erik，我要警告你，我有时候会非常地慢热，以前发生过，但是大多数时候没有问题。”  
  
“我想让你觉得舒服，任何我能做的，”Erik认真地说。“告诉我你要什么，我会一一满足你。”  
  
Charles的眼底情欲无声燃烧。“我的确非常欣赏你的坚决。”  
  
“M之前刚说过我一丝不苟，”Erik说着，手指从Charles的胸膛一路向下直到肚脐处。“我向你保证，这方面也是一样。”  
  
“别在这个时候提起M，亲爱的。”Charles说着放下了他轮椅的手刹 ，带Erik进入卧室。  
  
Erik本以为他们可以慢慢为彼此脱下衣服，但是实际上，Charles坐在床边，已经非常高效熟练地摆脱了他的长裤和底裤，拽着Erik早已松开的皮带将他拉向自己，把所有碍事的衣物扒了下去，迫不及待地用嘴包裹住了Erik的阴茎。  
  
“我的天，”Erik声音沙哑。  
  
Charles抬起眼睛往上看着他，同时收紧脸颊吸吮得越发卖力。  
  
Erik在几分钟后阻止了他继续，即使Charles含着他的老二发出抱怨的呜咽，仿佛Erik的抽离是不可思议的残忍举动一般。他温柔地帮助Charles安然平躺回床上，然后爬上床用身体笼罩住他。“告诉我你喜欢什么，”Erik说，在Charles唇上尝到了他自己的味道。“或者我可以爱抚你全身每一处，直到我发现你最喜欢什么。”  
  
“我完全赞成科学探索的精神，”Charles说，伸手抓过一个软枕，在Erik的帮助下垫到自己身体下面。“但现在，我需要你给我的乳头一点关注，那之后如果你能把我干到不省人事我会不胜感激。”  
  
Erik发出一声嘶哑的喘息，接着他照Charles所说的开始动作——那明显是一处高度敏感的区域。当Erik用手指捻动他的乳头时，Charles发出了喘不过气的呻吟，而当Erik开始舔舐它们，Charles揪住Erik的短发在他身下扭动着。  
  
“润滑剂，”Charles在Erik移动手掌爱抚自己胸口时喘息出声。“在抽屉里。在那个几乎跟你一样大的玻璃阳具下面，”他以一种激赏的口吻说。  
  
“你简直是要弄死我了，” Erik喃喃出声。  
  
“想想，订购了一个那玩意儿之后，我真觉得我是打算好了让自己活在一个永恒的失望之中呢，”Charles说着，咬住下唇给了Erik一个充满贪念的眼神。  
  
Erik清楚地接受到了邀请的信号，但他仍耐心地调整Charles身下软枕的角度，润滑他的手指，然后缓缓地，缓缓地将一根手指推了进去。  
  
“噢，”Charles说，“哦，好棒，你可以给我两根手指，不必这么小心，你可以，——唔，你也许可以直接进来，我可以比任何人都好地接纳你——”  
  
Erik闻言不得不深吸了一口气。“我不会那么做。我会确认你真的准备好了。”他小心地将另一根手指滑了进去。  
  
“哦天啊，你要完全贯彻有条不紊的德式做法，是不是，”Charles说，虽然准确地讲，听起来他并不是在反对这事，特别是当Erik弯起他的手指时，Charles几乎啜泣起来。  
  
当Charles就要开始威胁Erik再不进来就要用之前所说的玻璃阳具来满足自己的时候，Erik断定Charles已经准备好了。他戴上安全套，缓缓将自己推入进去，同时凝视着Charles的脸，仔细聆听Charles在他脑海里的呻吟的任何变化，而Charles充满急切与渴望，温热而紧致地包裹着他。Erik开始以一种稳定的节奏，将自己缓慢地抽出又推入。Charles毫不掩饰他的欢愉，缱绻爱恋的温暖和因与他缠绵的人是Erik而产生的直白的喜悦之情，在这些情感交织出的一片甜蜜低吟声中， Erik能感觉到一点别的什么。  
  
他试图抓住那感觉到底是什么，但是他在Charles  _那里，哦就是那里，Erik_  的催促声中无法集中注意力。他的呼吸粗重，他们粘腻的肌肤贴着彼此。他正把全身的重量都转移到一只前臂上，好空出另一只来向身下探去，想握住Charles，但Charles只是说，“我不需要，我能——就像那样，像那样——，”Erik以短促有力的抽插冲刺着，Charles在绝顶的边缘徘徊了一分钟后哭喊出声，乱糟糟地射在了他们俩中间。  
  
Erik低下头，吻上Charles的肩头，臀部猛烈而失控地抽插了几下，然后他喉间发出了一声哽噎的呻吟，颤抖着跌入Charles的怀抱里。  
余韵中Erik在脑子里想着一些愚蠢的事情，大多数都是用德文。但那看起来并没有为他保持住任何神秘感，因为Charles只是更温柔地拥抱着他，柔声说，“噢，我的爱。”  
  
***  
  
Charles因为三年来第一次见到的明亮阳光而眨了眨眼，呻吟道，“我一定会长一脸雀斑的。”  
  
Erik低头看着他，在他看来Charles暴露在外的皮肤根本寥寥无几。Charles扣起了所有的扣子，只有手和脖子还有脸被直接摊开裸露在阳光下。“别担心，”他好心建议道，“就算你看起来像个农夫我也不会抛弃你的。”  
  
“你这人真糟糕，”Charles说，“朝这边走吧——我想看看鸭子。”  
  
Erik陪着他朝水边走过去，一边分出神去留意他们周边的环境。费尽周折组织的新闻发布会即将召开，Erik敢打赌今后Charles知名度将更胜以往。没理由不趁现在弯下腰来偷一个吻，于是Erik这么做了——那并不能真的称之为偷，因为Charles伸手勾住了Erik的脖子，将这个吻延续得更久。附近有一把长椅，Charles利落地把他的轮椅停到长椅边，这样Erik可以挨着他坐下来，陪他一起看着湖面那群肥硕的水鸟。  
  
“你不告诉我你今天早上跟M会面的内容吗？”Charles问，显然他无法再忍耐下去了。  
  
Erik再一次希望手里有支烟，但他强压下那欲望。“他们要把我调出海德堡。我被下令保留联络官的职位但是得把队伍交给Logan。”  
  
Charles的眼睛睁大了。“你——你能接受那些安排吗？”  
  
Erik感到自己勾起了嘴角。“你也很熟悉命令，对不对？那些是你必须服从的玩意，不受你个人感受的左右。”  
  
“但那是你的队伍——我发誓，Erik，我没想过要这样，”Charles说，即使他只是把手拧在一起，Erik也能从Charles思维的高亢基调里知道他有多不安。  
  
“没事的，”Erik说，抓住了Charles的手。“他们在Logan的带领下会干得很好，不管要我承认这点有多痛苦。此外，你会更容易被人认出来，你会需要一个保镖的。”  
  
“我需要你，”Charles小声说。  
  
Erik沉默了一会儿。“通常我会大骂M多管闲事，不过我对这个结果没什么好抱怨的，”他说，“我也没法放心把你交给其他任何人。”  
“你的意思是说你想要留下来？”Charles问，那带着绝望的期待神情看了让人心痛，“跟我一起？”  
  
“我想留下来，跟你一起。”Erik柔声说。  
  
Charles的手指收紧了握住他，他们看着行人来来往往，跟着父母的孩子们不由自主地朝附近卖冰淇淋的小贩靠过去  
  
“我记得，你说过要请我吃有巧克力脆片的冰淇淋的。”Charles说。  
  
“我不是很爱吃甜食，”Erik说着皱了皱眉鼻子。“但是我会给你买一个。”  
  
“你应该试试，”Charles说，朝他露出了一个他百看不厌的微笑，“就当是为了我。”  
  
Erik叹了口气。“为了你，”他同意道。然后他去给他们俩各买了一只冰淇淋，当他回来的时候，Charles敏捷地接过他那支，无比享受地舔了一口。  
  
Erik怀疑地看了看他自己的那支，但是还是决定试一试。冰凉浓郁的滋味在他舌尖泛开，跟巧克力脆片的香脆形成了鲜明对比。“我收回我说过的话，”他最后说。  
  
“怎么说？”  
  
“英国人至少还是能作对一件事的，”Erik说。他俯身看着Charles，后者在Erik还在尝试的时候已经解决掉了半支冰淇淋。他的鼻尖已经被晒得呈现出一点点粉红色，而他看起来——他看起来很快乐。“两件事，”Erik补充道。  
  
“那的确是至高的称赞。”Charles说，他嘴里冰淇淋还来不及融化，脸上就绽放出了一朵无与伦比的亮丽笑容。  
  
译注：  
  
1\. 本文设定分别借用的是From Eroica with Love (80年代日本少女漫，作者青池保子，台译《浪漫英雄》) 里的北约情报部门的硬派德国耶贝鲁巴哈少校，以及Clamp作品 X/1999 里“住在国会议事堂地下的最强梦见”丁姬。  
  
2\. 原文是Do I look like an Edmund to you? Edmund，撒克逊常用名。这个名字常给人富家子弟，大嘴巴口无遮拦而莽撞的印象（source: Urban Dictionary）第二次出现暗示出Erik的联络卡片上是假名，Charles之前开过玩笑的Edmund。而Erik也不像一个Edmund.

3.Ted Baker：伦敦时装品牌。  
  
4.Ice cream with a flake。英国比较典型的冰淇淋，甜筒上面插一只吉百利的Flake巧克力脆片。


End file.
